Back
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: "Ma, 'kok Hali sayang Upan? Upan 'kan nyebelin." #BBBFluffWeek18 Day1 Prompt: Childhood Memories


**Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU No Super Power, Oneshoot, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Dedicated for #BBBFluffWeek** **18**

 **Genre** : **Family**

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Kamu sudah kelas tiga. Setidaknya, kurangi jumlah alfa dan pelanggaran. Sesulit itu?"

Angin menunduk di depannya. Tidak. Sampai kapanpun ia takkan pernah percaya dengan sikap polosnya itu. Bukan sekali ini ia menghadapi Angin. Berkali-kali. Sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi.

Ia sudah diamanati untuk menangani anak didiknya yang satu ini. Dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun jika pekerjaannya akan sesulit ini.

"Maaf, Pak."

Bosan. Lagi-lagi, dua kata itu yang ia dengar. Kata keramat yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membangkitkan emosinya.

"Ceritakan masalahmu. Biar saya bantu." Dan ia tidak pernah bosan membujuk anak ini.

"Saya tidak ada masalah apapun," Angin tersenyum ringan. "boleh saya keluar?"

Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas. "Ceritakan semua yang menjadi masalahmu. Tulis di sini. Setelah itu kamu boleh pulang. Saya keluar sebentar."

Ia keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan anak didiknya sendiri untuk memberi keleluasaan. Mungkin, cara ini bisa memberikan hasil yang lebih baik.

••••

Halilintar kembali ke ruangannya setelah sedikit berkonsultasi dengan beberapa guru di kantor.

Menjadi guru BK tidak semudah kelihatannya. Tidak sekalipun terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia akan mendapat pekerjaan ini. Dari pengalamannya selama tiga tahun bekerja, ia belajar banyak hal. Ia belajar memahami, merasakan, dan juga melatih kekuatan empatinya.

Bagaimana sudut pandang orang lain terhadap suatu hal.

Bagaimana cara menyikapi setiap masalah yang ada.

Bagaimana mencari solusi dengan beragam pertimbangan.

Mungkin, jika ia masih gigih mengambil jalan menjadi seorang ahli IT, semua ini takkan pernah ia dapatkan.

Sungguh. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur.

Menjadi guru BK anak SMA membuatnya kembali bernostalgia. Setiap hari. Entah dari perilaku siswa, ataupun curhatan yang kerap kali ia dengar.

Memang, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah perempuan. Tidak sedikit pula yang menanyakan statusnya. Terkadang, memang selalu membuatnya jengah. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

Matanya melirik kumpulan map di atas meja kerja. Di atasnya ada secarik kertas terlipat rapi. Ia baru ingat satu jam yang lalu meninggalkan Angin di sini. Untuk sedikit membuka dirinya.

 _Buat Mr. Halilintar yang galak._

Halilintar menekan pelan pangkal hidungnya. Baru membaca bagian depan saja ia sudah sedikit terpancing emosi.

Ia mulai membaca baris demi baris yang tertulis acak-acakan di sana.

Sedikit titik terang. Sumber masalahnya ada di keluarga.

•••••

"Melody! Itu es krim milikku! Kenapa kau ambil?!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak cepat. Ini sudah jadi milikku."

Dua perempuan berwajah sama sedang bertengkar satu sama lain. Hanya karena masalah sepele.

Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dengan Taufan, adik kembarnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Upan! Balikin ecsklim aku! Kamu 'kan tadi minta yang putih sama Mama. Jangan ambil punya Hali!"_

 _Hali kecil protes kesal saat Taufan mengambil jatah ice cream cokelatnya. Padahal anak itu sudah memesan rasa vanilla._

 _Tapi, melihat Taufan yang tidak menggubrisnya, Halilintar jadi tidak tega. Apalagi melihat raut suka cita sang Adik saat menyantap es krimnya._

 _"Hali," panggil sang Mama._

 _"Hali yang putih aja, Ma. Upan suka cokelat. Kasihan," ujarnya langsung._

 _Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut. Lalu memberikan es krim rasa vanilla yang awalnya dipesan Taufan. Diusapnya penuh sayang kepala bertopi merah itu._

 _Halilintar duduk tenang di karpet memakan es krimnya. Matanya tak henti memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Taufan._

 _Ia menoleh ke arah mamanya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya._ _"Ma, 'kok Hali sayang sama Upan? Upan 'kan nyebelin."_

 _"Sayang, itu alami dari seorang kakak. Semarah apapun kamu sama adikmu, kamu tidak akan kehilangan rasa sayang itu."_

 _Halilintar menatap polos mamanya. "Hali nggak ngerti, Ma."_

 _Mama menyubit pipi berisi Halilintar. "Intinya, kamu nggak boleh sampai benci adikmu. Jadilah kakak."_

••••••

"Pak Halilintar?"

Halilintar tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sempat terkejut. Namun, dengan cepat ia kembali menormalkannya.

Melody dan Mellisa—dua saudara kembar tadi— sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bapak ada masalah?"

Mengernyitkan dahi. Halilintar berdeham. "Tidak ada. Kalian pulanglah, ini sudah terlalu sore."

Yang benar saja. Ia seorang guru bimbingan konseling, melamun karena masalah. Kalaupun iya, ia tidak akan melakukannya di tempat ini.

Sepeninggal dua siswinya, Halilintar masih diam. Matanya menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

"Bahkan, sampai sekarang aku masih heran. Kenapa orang sepertiku bisa menyayangi?" gumamnya pelan. Yang langsung ditelan sunyi.


End file.
